Umeme's story to Ewan
by Cyo the Lion
Summary: Umeme shares a short story for his grandson Ewan the hedgelion. Fan characters belongs to me and ScottishArtGuy


**Enjoy reading**

Ewan the Hedgelion, son of Cyo and Bonnie, was visiting his grandparents in Kenya while his parents were out in missions in the world. Right now the hybrid was 10 years old and a capable fighter by all training from his allies.

At Ayah's and Umeme's house, Ewan was feeding their pet ostrich some snacks while Ayah was out. Umeme then came out of the house to meet up with Ewan.

"Ewan, what are you doing?" Umeme asked his grandson.  
"Feeding Chacha" Ewan said.  
"Huh. Good" Umeme said. Then Ewan finished feeding Chacha and goes up to his grandfather.

"Hey Grandpa, do you have some interesting stories to tell?" Ewan asked. Umeme thought for a moment and then he said to Ewan; "Sure, come with me and I'll tell you one".  
"Okay!" Ewan excitedly ran in with his grandfather

-

Sitting on his grandfather's lap, Ewan was ready to hear Umeme's story.

"Okay boy, I hope you're ready to hear this story. It's about when I was about your father's age when he first met your mother. I was twenty one years old and among the most bravest lions in the village" Umeme started to tell

(Umeme's story, his POV)

I looked alot like your father in appearance save for the color I have now was brighter and of course it was before I met your grandmother and had your dad years later.

There was one night at the savannah when I heard about some strangers coming to hunt some non-mobian lions. As it was illegal to hunt in the area, I had to assume they were poachers. So I decided to do the right thing to stop them.

I saw the poachers sneaking up to a pack of lions who did not notice them load their rifles.  
"I so can't wait to have the head of the alpha lion on my wall" Said one of the poachers. I was disgusted by the thought when I was hiding up in the trees.

"Yuck. Those sick people don't deserve trophies like that" I thought.

"Dibs on the babies being sold for thousands of dollars" Said another poacher.  
"Oh yeah. I'll have the mommy as a nice rug" Said the leader poacher. Then I was fed up with their ideas of what to do with the pack so I jumped out of my hiding spot and unsheathed my claws.

"So a mobian lion isn't more worth huh?!" I snarled loudly to get their attention. They turned around and turned their guns to me but I casually walked towards them.

"What the hell are you?" Said the leader poacher.  
"Just like those you're looking for only standing on two and talking" I said and got closer.

"Back off! Just one more step and...HEY!" I took the poacher's rifle away from him before he could finish and I ripped it in half before I tossed it to his feet.

"What the f..." He was shocked. Then I decided to frighten them off using my mighty roar.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" I roared so loud that their hats flew off and forced them onto the grass and they screamed in fright and...hehehehehe even cried for mommy.

They got so frightened that they ran away when the non-mobian lions heard me roar and they started to chase them up to their jeep while I watched in satisfaction.

"And stay out of this savannah!" I shouted out loud before returning to my village. When I returned I watched a fight between two other of my kind fighting in a ring. It was at this moment when I first met your grandmother among the crowd. I met her just after one round was finished when her then rude ex-boyfriend challenged me for a match.

I accepted and when we circled around in the ring he tried to pounce at me but I caught him by the wrists and hurled him over my shoulder and elbow strikes him in the chest.

He got back up and clawed at me in the arm and it all seemed he got the upper hand when I kicked him off his feet and when I pounced at him he tried to bite me when I headbutted him hard to knock him out.

When the count down was over I was declared the winner and your grandmother and I started dating. She was like a butterfly in the wind back in those days. She taught me a lot of things such as the jump dancing our people share with the Maasai people.

(End of Umeme's POV in Story)

"And nine years later your father was born and your mother and I taught him a lot too" Umeme said.  
"Wow. So that's why my dad is a great fighter?" Ewan asked.  
"Exactly. And Sonic taught him to be a hero and Rosie the Echidna teach him some martial arts as well for what I've heard anyway" Umeme said.

"Amazing. I want to be brave and strong like dad and you" Ewan said. Umeme smiles and pats his grandson on the shoulder.  
"You will one day Ewan, you will" Umeme assured. Ewan hugged Umeme and he hugged back.  
"Thank you Grandpa" Ewan said.  
"You're welcome" Umeme said. Then Ayah came home and Ewan ran up to her.

"Hi Grandma!" Ewan hugged her leg.  
"Ohohoho Ewan, hello there" She picked him up.  
"Grandpa told me about when he stopped poachers and fought in a ring duel. Gosh that was awesome" Ewan told Ayah what Umeme told him.  
"Did you Umeme?" Ayah asked her husband.  
"I sure did. I love to share stories with the family" Umeme said. Ayah smiles and puts Ewan down.

THE END 


End file.
